The Bluetooth is a short range wireless communication technique, activities for standardization for which were started as from 1998 by Ericsson of Sweden, IBM of USA, Intel Corp. of USA, Nokia of Finland and TOSHIBA. The Bluetooth adopts a spread spectrum frequency hopping system, as a communication schema, and transmits speech data and asynchronous data at a short distance of the order of 10 m, with a frequency band of 2.4 GHz, using 79 channels for a 1 MHz band, with the actual transmission rate being 1 Mbits/sec as specified in Version 1.0 (disclosed in July 1999). Version 1.0 prescribes lower layers, such as a RF circuit or a baseband signal processing circuit, and middle ware (protocol stack), such as L2CAP (Logical Link Control Adaptation Protocol), RFCOMM, SDP (Service Discovery Protocol) or OBEX (Object Exchange Protocol) and a peer-to-peer connection (one-to-one connection) is provided between a portable telephone(mobile communication) terminal and a personal computer(or a portable information terminal, an access point) and also is provided multi-point connections.
There is also known a portable information terminal having a personal handyphone system terminal (PHS terminal) and a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver for acquiring the position information of the terminal (see for example the JP Patent Kokai JP-A-9-325180).